lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Wolfman and the Spy
The Wolfman and the Spy is a 2020 science-fiction thriller story written by Trailblazer101 during his Creative Writing class. It was published by Blazing Publishers and was released on January 15th, 2020. Premise The novel follows astounded scientist Dr. Arnold Razen as he transforms into a ravaging wolfman beast after an experiment meant to cure millions goes horribly wrong under his hands, while he is tracked down by his detective friend Broinc who attempts to save him until the end. Story Screenplay A DARK LABORATORY - DUSK: The laboratory is dark as the emergency lights are flashing and sirens blaring. The wolfman is chasing the detective throughout the halls as supplies are flung in each direction. The wolfman grabs hold of the detective and snarls. ARNOLD RAZEN You did this. To me. You took Everything. And now, I’ll take it all from you. ARNOLD RAZEN begins to torture Detective Broinc and claws his arms and legs. BROINC hollars in a shrieking wail of pain as the claws dug into his flesh. BROINC Arnold… I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you. It was a mistake. I can fix this. Let me free and I can fix the mistake. Please! BROINC begins to sob in agony as the blood spews out from his veins, clinging on to save his friend. ZOOM ON ARNOLD: ARNOLD looks at BROINC in shock and horror seeing the full impact of what he’s done and what he has become. He backs down from BROINC and fully realizes the suffering he has put his friend into as BROINC looks around the room and notices a shard of RAZEN’s claw lying on the floor beside him. ARNOLD RAZEN It was your mistake. It was my Mistake. It doesn’t matter whose mistake it was. We just need to… Daniel? No! DANIEL!! PAN BACK TO BROINC: DANIEL BROINC grabs hold of the claw shard and stabs himself in the chest, coming to cope with his loss and failure at saving his friend. 11 HOURS EARLIER: Dr. ARNOLD RAZEN is bound to a strapped chair with several empty chemical plugs piercing his skin. He takes them off furiously and stands up from the seat. ARNOLD RAZEN I don’t know what to say. This is a breakthrough. Finally, we can save millions with this formula! It works! ARNOLD RAZEN grasps hold of the chemical vials and tosses them aside as he hollers maniacally like a dog. DANIEL BROINC looks up at ARNOLD somewhat disturbed, but pleased with the success. ARNOLD RAZEN (CONT’D) Heh heh, sorry. Couldn’t help myself. At least it works, man! Be happy! ARNOLD RAZEN walks over to DANIEL BROINC and pats him on the back, giving him enough reassurance that what they’re doing is good. DANIEL BROINC (reluctant) Oh alright. You got me. This is great! ARNOLD RAZEN See, that’s the spirit! Now, let’s do some more tests. ARNOLD straps himself back into the chair and begins to start the operation on himself again. BROINC starts up the controls, but realizes an error in the code. Frantically, he screams… DANIEL BROINC Arnold! Something’s wrong! It’s not safe! ARNOLD slunches up, disapproving. ARNOLD RAZEN Let me see that. ARNOLD overrides the controls with his tablet and observes the code. After deducing that the error is only minor, he proceeds with the operation. DANIEL BROINC Wait. What are you doing?? It’s unstable! You can’t do… ARNOLD RAZEN Yes I can. This here, will save millions of lives, Dan. If I don’t do this, no one will. ARNOLD activates the device and screams in pain as the chemical vials insert the formula into his veins. He begins to snarl and attempts to break free from the metal bands. DANIEL BROINC attempts to release the bands, but after finding no luck, runs away from the lab as it explodes. Trivia * Trailblazer101 wrote the story in his Creative Writing class on January 15th, 2020 with the trope of it starting at the end and detailing the beginning afterward. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Blazing Publishers Category:The Wolfman and the Spy Category:Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Thriller Category:Real Category:January Category:2020